


Am I beauty Folio?

by AuntG



Series: Hawthorne AU [7]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Bossy Michael, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Gallant, Protective Michael, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Summary: This Hawthorne Boys outtake starts at the end of Chapter 14 where Michael makes a pit stop at a print shop.





	Am I beauty Folio?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Follow up of Callipygian Dreams and A Hawthorne Snippet. 
> 
> A/N: A presentation case is a kind of Portfolio.

After meeting with Gallant, Michael went back to the car with his coffin shaped black trolley case. He as they drove he opened it up and began to search.

After a few minutes, Michael muttered “Aha!” and pulled out Howell's camera.

“Before we get to the cybernetics company I need to make a couple of pit stops.” he said, turning to look at Madeline.

“Oh, why?”

“I need to go to a print shop and then I need to pay someone a long overdue visit.”

“I think there's one nearby, I'll take the exit in two miles.”

*****

They walked into a place that Michael immediately dubbed Notkinkos in his head. It had purple and gray decor in horizontal stripes and purple neon accent lighting in the corners of the building. They looked around and spotted various different kinds of professional grade printers, as well as art supplies such as poster-board, cardboard, card-stock, and different kinds of printer paper. Clear plastic page protectors, folders, and even portfolios were for sale as well.

Michael looked around until he ascertained that there was a print shop worker nearby. He plugged the USB into one of the photo kiosks then gestured the worker over.

“Do you see what's on this USB?” Michael said when the man came over.

“Starting from this picture, I need two copies of these three here, this one here, these two on the left and all four of these on the bottom row scaled up to 30” by 44”, twelve mounting boards, and one of your presentation cases.”

“I'll see what I can do.” Said the worker with a bored professional voice as he pushed away a strand of magenta hair away from his eyes.

*****

As they left the print shop, Michael busied himself slipping twelve glossy prints into their slip covers in the presentation case. He debated with himself as to whether it would be better to conjure a resume or actually find a computer and type one up. It wouldn't be a very good gift if it wasn't the perfect display of what Gallant could truly do.

**Author's Note:**

> I went ahead and posted this as I will be out of town next week so I won't be posting on Tuesday.


End file.
